Fireflies and Roses Deleted Scenes
by Kyoudai
Summary: I wasn't sure whether to post this own or what, so I'm just gonna put it here. Like the title says, this is just scenes that I got rid of.
1. Scene One

**A/N : **You don't have to read my Fireflies and Roses fic to understand these little drabbles. Just get that Shego's the beast, even though I repeatedly call her a guy in the fic. Okay, people?

Any ways, these, like the title says, are just deleted scenes. I typed these up a while back but I wasn't sure how to fit it in to the story. It's much easier than thinking up of an eleventh chapter. Gah... It's evil I swear it is. But I've finished typing chapter 12. I don't know how that works though. So I guess you can say I somewhat outlined chapter eleven... And somewhat typed it out...

Any ways, this drabble was meant to be somewhere between chapters 8 or 9, I think. To be like a turning point between Beauty and the Beast's relationship. But... I got rid of it. I hope everyone can settle with this until I'm finished with chapter eleven.

-x-x-x-x-

**Fireflies and Roses**

**Deleted Scenes I**

**-x-x-x-x-**

It was just an average sunny day outside. There wasn't much to do. Beast was busy reading a book, sitting on the bench. It was nice and quiet in his opinion. Not many birds chirping. That is, if there were any birds out there. Everything was perfect..._Almost._

Beauty headed out of the kitchen. Her clothes were covered in flour as well as some other things better left unmentioned. It was a hazard, letting her in the kitchen. Always has been, always will be. Rosencrantz lay passed out near the stove after trying the batter of the cake she was trying to make. Remus carried her in his arms bridal style as he walked out of the kitchen, but slipped on some estrange banana peel that someone had unfortunately left there. So, the two children were on the floor, laying on their backs, clearly unconscious. Looking around the room, the children's well being weren't the only problem she had. There was batter on parts of the ceiling. Chocolate stalagmites dripped on the polished floors, staining them. Beauty moaned at all the trouble she had caused. _This would take forever to clean up. _She thought as she looked at the children. _I'll carry them first... _She went over to Rosen and carried her on her back. There was a couch in the living room that she could dump the children so she put them there.

She sighed as she looked around the estate for a broom and a dustpan and a mop... Just about anything that she could use to clean the mess. She turned back to the room with another heavy sigh as she started to mop up the mess.

Beast's stomach growled. _I guess it's right about lunch time._ He thought as he shut his book with a loud 'snap' sound. The beast stretched as he got up and sniffed the air. His Beast senses had allowed him the pleasure, or curse depending on the smell, of being able to sniff things at far distances. Something foul smelling was coming from his home. More importantly the kitchen. He sighed. "Beauty..." He muttered as he headed over to his house.

Beauty cleaned up most of the mess but the stalagmites were still there and the _smell. _The God awful _smell_. It was enough to kill a horse, in her opinion, not that she hated the animal of course. She covered her nose as she wondered why she had even bothered trying to cook a cake. _The Beast's mother..._ She remembered. Beauty had wanted to cheer up the beast by making a cake in honor of her. Too bad she couldn't cook to save her life.

"Are you planning to destroy my kitchen?"

Beauty whirled around to where the voice had come from. The Beast stood there, by the door frame, the way he stood... It reminded her of a cat, or some large beast staring at his pray. Er, maybe that wasn't such a good metaphor. Beauty blushed when she realized that she was staring at him a little too long at both of their discomfort. "I wasn't trying to." She protested meekly.

"It was just a joke." Beast said with a sigh. He got the feeling that Beauty was still a bit weary around him. He wasn't sure entirely if it was just the form he was in or his 'charming' personality. "But, seriously, how did you get my kitchen to become a battle ground?"

Beauty blushed even more. She muttered a few words under her breath.

"What was that?" Beast asked.

"I. Can't. Cook." Beauty said with difficulty. It was hard for her to admit these sort of things to people. She was always so good at nearly everything she puts her mind to. Not being able to cook... It was like her Achilles' heel. Well, that and her pandaroo. If she lost that thing, she'd go nuts.

Beast chuckled at this. _A woman that can't cook. Now there's a laugh._ He thought as he walked up closer to Beauty and went down to her height. "You're not kidding." He asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay then," Silver sparks left from the Beast's feet, unnoticed by Beauty, and headed towards the ceiling. In a matter of seconds the mess was gone. "What did you want to make?" He asked her.

"A cake." Beauty answered honestly.

"A cake?" Beast looked at her curiously. _She's serious._ He thought. "What kind?"

"Chocolate."

Beast nodded and then got up to fetch the things they needed. "You only need a small amount of flour. At least, smaller than what you originally used." He said turning to Beauty with a bowl and spoon in his arms.

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Beauty blinked before she heard what Beast was saying. What was she thinking? The Beast was very graceful as he mixed the batter in the bowl. She couldn't only watch in amazement as the Beast stirred it quickly, in a way she'd never seen before. Half the time the batter wasn't even in the bowl. She reached out to grab another spoon, so she could help him also.

"Could I?" She asked cutely.

"Sure." Beast said as he caught all the batter back into the bowl without it spilling everywhere. He held it out to Beauty carefully. Beauty took it just as carefully, as she unknowingly placed her hand on his. It was like a static shock. The feeling that passed through them simultaneously. They looked at each other then, everything else around them when unnoticed for a moment. Even the two noisy children who snuck into the kitchen again. It was Beast's stomach that broke the moment. It was a good thing Beauty got a good grip on the bowl otherwise it would have fallen when Beast turned way.

He looked at his paws as he thought,

_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Beauty held on steadily to the bowl as she mixed it. She wasn't sure of what to make of the little 'incident' earlier. To which Beast had explained, he was just hungry. But that wasn't what she saw in his eyes just moments ago, was it? She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Beast asked, watching her intently.

"No. I'm fine." Beauty responded, as she began to mix more rapidly. The batter began to spill at least until she felt another hand / paw around hers, guiding it. She realized then that the Beast was standing behind her, lending his support. It was strangely comforting. She looked up at him.

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

"Oh, do you want me to..."

"Is it alright now?" Beauty asked him.

"Uh... Yes."

"Would you like me to or would you?" Beast asked, looking over to the oven.

"I can do it." Beauty said.

"Are you sure?"

"I won't break it, I promise."

"Alright, Princess."

Over by the side, Remy and Rosen were watching them. Rosen smirked at the blond.

W_ell, who'd have thought? _

Remy looked at them wide eyed.

_Well, bless my soul. _

Rosen came out of her hiding spot from behind the door frame and headed over to the den. There was no point in staying in the room now. If they stayed they would get in more trouble and possible cause a few problems.

Rosen looked over to Remy.

_Well, who'd have known?_

She told him almost haughtily. Remy merely replied with,

_Well, who indeed?_

Rosen smiled softly.

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

Remy looked a bit doubtful still.

_It's so peculiar. Wait and see_

Rosen agreed. It was too early to make any judgements yet. But, they were cooperating very well.

_We'll wait and see_

They gave each other a high five and let their fingers intertwine. Both of them touched foreheads with small smiles. Maybe soon they would be unaffected by the curse.

_A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before_

As they pulled apart, Rosen whispered in Remy's ear.

_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

Poor Remy turned red. He wondered what on earth she was implying before he realized that he was referring to Beauty and the Beast.

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

He echoed back to her as he watched Rosen's figure disappear into the next room.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N : **After the start of the song all the thoughts are lyrics and what both Rosen and Remy say are part of the lyrics too. These lyrics, like Kim Possible, belong to Disney, not me. Oh, the song is called, "Something There". I don't know who sings it other than Beauty and the Beast in the movie.


	2. Scene Two

**A/N**: I'm not dead yet. Neither is _Fireflies and Roses_, I just lost my notebook, again. Hopefully my dad hasn't thrown it away. -.-;;; I was almost done with it too!

Oh! I just finished my summer class with a B-! Yay! Although I would have gotten better if I actually opened my textbook, didn't fall asleep in class, and did all the homework. But I'm just that lazy. -.-;;;

So, until I find that notebook, you'll have ta settle with some ten 1sentence deleted scenes once every week or so until then.

-x-x-x-x-

-

#1 - Waiting

The sound of fingers drumming along the table echoed across the room coming from a certain green furball at the end of the table; he had spent all morning cooking for Beauty, but she wasn't up yet, making the Beast rather impatient.

-

#2 - Nervous

When Beast went upstairs to check on Beauty, he wasn't sure if she would like him to intrude, so he stood there waiting; when he was about to knock, a tired looking Beauty opened the door.

-

#3 - Worriesome

Beast noticed that Beauty wasn't acting as she usually would; she was clumsier than usual, which was very bad in his opinion, it worried him more when Beauty would try to ensure him that she was alright.

-

#4 - Sick

Beast wondered why Beauty's cheeks were red, he hadn't done anything to embarrass her yet and it bothered him for some reason; he didn't understand why it bothered him until Beauty fainted, only then did he realize that Beauty was sick.

-

#5 - Bed

Beauty wasn't the type of person who would willingly stay in bed all day, just as Beast suspected she kept escaping, at least until Beast threatened to tie her to the bed.

-

#6 - Pandaroo

Beast wasn't sure where to find the stuffed animal that Beauty had, at least not until he felt to warm arms around him, only then did he realize that she never did say she was looking for her "pandaroo."

-

#7 - Medicine

The only healing spells Beast knew weren't for curing colds, but only nasty tasting concoctions that made Beauty some very funny faces to an amused looking Beast.

-

#8 - Company

"Wait," Beauty called when Beast opened the door, he paused, turning around only to be attacked by a full powered puppy pout "stay with me?"

-

#9 - Boredom

"King me," Beast said with a smirk as Beauty pouted in defeat, whining about wanting something fun and exciting to do instead.

-

#10 - Headstrong

Both Beauty and the Beast were stubborn; Beauty didn't want to admit that she was sick, and Beast didn't want to admit that he can't cook chicken soup.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: **So, what do you think about this idea? Should I have added it? Maybe I will in the rewrite (which I'm currently doing).

I think I cheated a little on the sentences. Heh, heh.


	3. Scene Three

**A/N: **Sorry, but I still haven't found that notebook. But, I'm gonna dash that chapter anyways. I've thought up of even something better for that chapter. :3 If you want a hint of what's to come... Look at the reviews. You'll find it there somewhere.

I got dragged back to school again on the 4th this month and... Wow... School remodelings suck. But it was fun to watch at least twenty or so people walk into a locked building. And there's a seperate lunch for seniors now! Sweet, ne? If you mix that with the fact I managed to score getting into a creative writing class and the fact right after lunch I go home... I'm actually kinda happy with this year... Then I find out what class I'm taking at the college. Molecular Biology. I took the prequisite for it for summer... But, considering I bearly looked at the book, I'm actually a bit worried about it. Although, I'll probably end up not studying at all and somehow manage to scrape up a C or better...

Now, I'm rambling...

Anyways, hope you enjoy this sentences as well.

-x-x-x-x-

#1 – Sandwich

Beast finally made the sandwich he wanted, too bad he couldn't eat it, but, for some reason, every sandwich he made kept disappearing.

-x-

#2 – Mischievousness

Beauty covered her mouth, trying so very hard not to laugh, as she watched Beast's reaction when Remy and Rosen stole his sandwich, and she couldn't help thinking, "cake is better anyways."

-x-

#3 – Hot

Beast couldn't stop staring at Beauty – for some strange reason – so much so that he didn't notice that cake pan was still hot and cured his stupidity, only causing Beauty to worry over him in a – cutely – panicky way to which the Beast could only respond blankly, "hot."

-x-

#4 – Captivating

Beauty knew what ingredients go into icing – she loved all sorts of sweets, even though any she made turned sour – but kept quiet, since the beast was – grudgingly – a better cook than her; then again, it could also be that she had just noticed the Beast's graceful flair while cooking.

-x-

#5 – Bothersome

The tests stealing Beast's lunch were stuffed to the brim with sandwiches – of which the Beast was persistent on making and eating – that they were unable to eat another bite, even if it was a heavenly tasting cake their master a mistress cooked together.

-x-

#6 – Payback

The beast's teases went a little too far and he learned _never _to fight against a woman with a whisk or the kitchen will be coated with a layer of icing and who-knows-what, but never mind cleaning that up, it was a bit troublesome knowing that Beauty was good at wielding a whisk, not as a cooking tool but as a weapon!

-x-

#7 – Heaven

Beauty never tasted anything like it; it was like magic, perfectly fluffy, not too sweet, and best of all, not burnt or can be used as an explosive!

-x-

#8 – Childish

Beast covered his mouth, not wanting to laugh and upset Beauty, as he watched her eat, to which he decided to pick up a cloth and wipe her face; still, she couldn't help saying, "messy eater."

-x-

#9 – Messy

"Is it all gone?" Beast asked, and Beauty giggled at the absurdity of the question, since the two of them were practically coated in icing,

-x-

#10 – Clean

Beauty wiped off some icing from Beast's cheeks and licked it off her fingers, while Beast stared at her, to this, she merely shrugged, and "you missed a spot."

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
